


His Goddess

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Bilbo’s developed quite the infatuation on a certain human…





	His Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> lanselê = khuzdul for “my love of loves”

At first, he didn’t know who she was, this goddess of a woman.  

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were sparkling and kind, and there was a smile on her perfectly shaped lips that carried over to the rest of her flawless face. Her body was unique, and it fit her, matching her personality and grace.

She had greeted him in that empty hall of Erebor, bowing her head slightly.

She was dressed to the nines and, shockingly, she wasn’t a dwarrodam; she was human. 

So just what was she doing here?

“Bilbo? Have you been listening to me?”

The hobbit broke out of his daze at the question, his eyes meeting the halls’ king.

“I apologize, Thorin. My mind slipped away from me. What were you saying?” Bilbo forced a grin on his lips and the enchantress he had met earlier from his thoughts.

“I was asking how long you planned on staying here in Erebor,” Thorin replied, unable to suppress the smile that crossed his features.

“Oh, well,” Bilbo scoffed, shifting in his chair, “as long as you want me here. I do not wish to become a burden.”

His companion let out a boisterous laugh, “A burden, Bilbo? You could never be a burden to me. We’ve been through too much together.”

The hobbit let out a nervous chuckle, looking everywhere but at the dwarf across from him, “I suppose that is true…It is true…”

The room went silent again, and Thorin began to study his friend’s behavior; he was acting a bit odd under the circumstances. His body was here, shifting its position in its chair every so often, but his head was not.

“Is something troubling you, Bilbo?” he questioned, leaning back in his chair. “You seem a little…distracted.”

“Oh,” Bilbo snickered, bowing his head shyly, “nothing is troubling me…I just…”  
“You just…?”

“It’s nothing, really. Nothing,” the hobbit shook his head, shrugging his shoulders before meeting Thorin’s gaze. “Nothing for you to be worrying about.”

“You are acting too strange for it to be nothing.”

“Honestly, Thorin, it is not worth your time.”

“But it is obviously worth yours,” Thorin smirked, having a slight idea as to what could be on Bilbo’s mind. “Is it a woman?”

Surprised brown eyes met amused blue ones, and the King of Erebor knew that he was correct in his assumption.

“Well…who is she?” Thorin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table between them.

“I-I don’t know,” Bilbo sheepishly grinned. “I saw her for the first time today, and I haven’t been able to get her out of my head…”

“Here? You met her here? Here, in my home?”

“Yes,” Bilbo nodded. “She was gorgeous. I’ve never seen a woman like her.”

“Well, did you talk to her?”

“No…not exactly…but she bid me a good morning, and–”

“You didn’t say it back?” Thorin was shocked. How could a man not return a greeting from a woman he thought to be so lovely?

Bilbo looked away, feeling a bit flustered by the conversation.

Thorin let out a sigh, “Bilbo, the next time you see this dwarrodam, you are to speak with her–”

“But–”

“–and you are to find out her name–”

“But, Thorin–”

“What? I am trying to offer you my advice!”

“But she isn’t a dwarrodam…”

Thorin seemed taken aback by this, but he softened his expression, “Then what is she?”

“A human.”

The king’s eyes widened at this. There was only one woman Bilbo could be referring to, and she-

“Uncle?”

Thorin turned his attention from his love-struck friend to his nephew, “What is it, Fili?”

“Kili’s missing…again.”

Thorin let out an exasperated sigh, “Did you check Y/N’s chambers?”

“Yes,” Fili nodded, resting a hand on the wooden table. 

“All the usual places?”

"Of course.”

Thorin looked away from Fili, his eyebrows furrowed into a thoughtful scowl, “Bilbo? Will you excuse me? It seems something pressing has come up.”

Bilbo let out a chuckle, rising from his chair just as the king did, “Don’t mind me.”

Both men offered the hobbit a smile before rushing out of the room.

* * *

"He’s going to kill you. I’m certain of it.”

That voice!

Bilbo’s heart soared at the familiar ring, and he found himself gravitate towards it. 

There she was, in all her beauty, and she was laughing.  

The hobbit smiled; her laughter just made him fall in love with her all over again, but his moment of pure bliss came to a sudden and abrupt halt when he heard her joy mix with another’s.

“Stop worrying, _lanselê_ ,” an amused masculine voice chided her and from what Bilbo could see, pulled her towards him.

The man’s hands rested on her elbows, but the rest of his form was well hidden behind a wall. 

Unfortunately, Bilbo did not have to see the man to know who he was.

“Ah, there you are, Bilbo.”

Thorin’s voice echoed throughout the hall, and all went silent until her melodious giggle broke the silence.

“Y/N!”

“I see you found my troublesome nephew and his fiancée.”

A comforting hand found the broken-hearted’s shoulder. 

“I am sorry, my friend,” he whispered, and Bilbo knew he meant it. 

But it didn’t pacify the pain.


End file.
